codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Sagitarrio/transcript
Intro Unknown: 'So that's it? ''On screen appears the man with his back to Saint. 'Saint: '''Pretty much. Nothing special about our situation, Spike. ''Spike turns around. He faces Saint directly, looking straight into his eyes. 'Spike: '''Nothing special? Believe what you like, but there were times we weren't hunted, like we are now. '''Saint: '''What do you know? We want everything you know, Spike. We need to stop him. ''Saint looks the Spike, who seemingly gets angrier. 'Spike: '''So that's why you're here. I thought you would approach me one day, for that question. You see all of this never would've ended, if we weren't so hungry for power. Power to control the world. And look where we are now... '''Saint: '''What happenned in the past, stays in the past. Yeah we're in ashes, but ashes to ashes, dust to dust. ''Spike and Saint both keep silent, until Spike opens a drawer and throws a dossier on table. 'Saint: '''What's this? '''Spike: '''Personnal notes... ''Saint opens the dossier and sees a map of Valetta, a picture of a mansion and schedules of guards. 'Spike: '''That op, was even worse than the bay of pigs invasion. You know how that made us look. '''Saint: '''Looks like the plan was pretty solid. What went down in Valetta. ''Spike keeps silent and looks to the wall. Saint repeats his question. 'Saint: '''What went down in Valetta, Spike?! '''Spike: '''Fury makes us blind for reality. A person has two sides. ''Spike grabs the dossier and shows a record of codename: Sagitarrio. 'Spike: '''We only see the bloddthirsty mercernay who does anything for his homeland, but fail to see the real man behind the mask of war. '''Saint: '''Like my dad was.. ''Spike looks to Saint. 'Saint: '''I always saw the slick veteran who only cared about his country, not me or mom. Until he was gone, then you realize what he did for us, for me. ''Saint looks down to his folded hands. 'Spike: '''I still ask myself, why we didn't see it when we needed to. That fault brought us here. ''Screen goes black. Mission Camera brightens to see the brownish skyline of Valletta Malta. It zooms outwards until it is replaced by the HUD of someone who turns around to a much more rural landscape. '''Psycho: Spike, if you're done looking at the scenery, we do have a mission to complete. Spike: Of course. Spike looks down at the street below, filled with cars and pedestrians. He then looks over to a block where a pair of weapons are lying. Spike retrieves his armament, a HK 416 with an unidentified scope similar to an ACOG and silencer and an MP9 with a silencer. Spike: Ravage, you got eyes on hostile patrols? Ravage (radio): Established a watch pattern east side. Patrols are conducted every fifteen minutes with three men. All automatic rifles. Psycho: Any sign of the target? Ravage (Radio): Negative, I'll keep you updated if that changes. Spike and Psycho make their way around the estate's perimeter, where it sits at the highest point on the hill. Spike: Bonecrusher One, what's your status? Drone Operator (radio): We're at a comfortable point, holding position over the bay. Ready whenever you are. Psycho: C'mon, let's get this done. Psycho takes point, moving along the perimeter when they see a trio of guards standing at the perimeter fence. Psycho holds up a fist and then identifies three hostiles with rifles. Psycho: We're gonna have to smoke em. Spike, get at an angle where you can hit two of them at once. Spike looks around and finds a covering area where he can aim his rifle. The Scanner Scope highlights the foe behind and goes from red to green, indicating that the shot will impact the foe behind. Psycho: The other guy's mine. Ready when you are. Spike takes aim onscreen and fires the 416's burst. Both of his targets are killed and Psycho kills his. Psycho: Not too shabby. Team two, watch the perimeter, we're moving in. Wrecker (Radio): Team two standing by. We got your six. Spike and Psycho move further into the area. Austal reloads his 416. Suddenly, Psycho kneels down and raises his fist. Psycho: Got four tango's on 12 o'clock. Spike waves his hands. Spike: No clear shot on all four hostiles, move up. Psycho: Your call. Spike walks via the bushes to evade hostile patrol. Ravage (Radio): Be advised, I got a positive ID on HVT. I repeat, I got a positive ID. Wrecker (Radio): Roger that, Ravage. Team two moving to cover inside the perimeter. Spike: Team one moving to a higher position to cover your entrance. Spike and Psycho move towards a garden house. Spike: Area clear, advance to the garden house. Psycho: Copy that. They walk into the garden house and lay down. Psycho readies his bipods on his M110 SASS and looks through the scope. Psycho: Team two, ready to cover your six. Over. Wrecker (Radio): Roger that team one. Ready to move on your call. Psycho: Spike, mark the targets for Wrecker. Spike aims down his sights. A group of two targets walk around the corner. He aims the crosshairs on him by using the command combination and after marking both soldiers, he releases the button. Spike: Got 2 hostiles on 10 o'clock. Take 'em out. Wrecker (Radio): Copy all. Team two pops out of cover and quickly kills both soldiers. Spike: Tangos down, all clear. Move up. Team two moves to next cover, while two soldiers hide the bodies. A convoy drives next to the cover and one truck stops. 4 soldiers step out. Another truck stops, where only 2 soldiers step out. Psycho: Shit, there's too many of them. We've got no clear shot. Advise team two. Spike marks the two trucks with commanding mode Spike: Team two, hold position. Let the convoy pass. Wrecker (Radio): Roger that. The team stays on their position. Spike sees that the trucks drive into a garage. Spike: That's our entrance. We need a truck. Psycho: Team two, be advised. We are moving out to the south, I repeat we move out to the south... Spike and Psycho climb back on their and run towards the south, where a truck and multiple hostiles are. Psycho: ...We are not able to cover your six. You're on your own. Wrecker (Radio): Copy that team one, team two is digging in. Psycho and Spike kneel down near some bushes, watching the hostiles. Psycho: We take 'em out on your call, we need to do this solid. Spike looks at all targets, trying to find out how they move and waiting for the best moment to strike. He grabs his MP9 and aims at the driver in the car with the open window. Spike: Standby... Spike and Psycho fire at the guards nearby the car, taking out in a few seconds. Psycho: 'Hostiles down, car secured. You take the wheel. ''Spike walks to the door while Psycho slides over the front side of the car to the right door. He sattles down on the seat and puts the car keys in the contact and turns it. The motor starts roaring. 'Psycho: '''Hold up a second. If we want to get in, wear this. ''Psycho tosses a mask and a coat of one of the guards to Spike, while he puts on another pair himself. Now he also steps in. 'Psycho: '''I hope you know to drive a left steering wheel. '''Spike: '''Just sit tight. Can't promise anything after China. ''Psycho laughs briefly. Spike starts driving down the road. 'Psycho: '''We need to get to the garage. Follow this road and I think we'll get there eventually. ''Spike continues driving. Suddenly a patrol walks on the roadside. '' '''Psycho: '''Hold. Slow down and keep frosty. Don't do anything stupid. '''Spike: '''Got it... ''Spike lowers speed and looks towards the patrol who return a look towards them. The car slowly passes by and Spiek looks to the road again. 'Psycho: '''That went smooth. '''Spike: '''Remember, if they turn around and find the dead guys, then the mission is compromised. How far is the garage? '''Psycho: '''Keep going, I'll contact team two. ''Spike continues to focus on the road again. 'Psycho: '''Team two, do you have a visual on a possible garage entrence of the compound? '''Wrecker: '''Say again team one, what entrence? '''Psycho: '''A garage or a car friendly entrence. '''Wrecker: '''Ehm... We have a possible fix on one, on the north-east side of the building. What is the plan. '''Psycho: '''We're going in. Do you have a visual on an elevated position.We need you to cover our back. ''It is silent for a few seconds. 'Wrecker: '''Negative, but we do have an entrence. '''Psycho: '''Where? '''Wrecker: '''We can rapel down from the roof on the south-east of the building. '''Spike: '''Affirmative, get in position and wait for our call to engage. '''Wrecker: '''Roger that. Team two moving out. ''In the distance, the checkpoint to the garage appears. 'Psycho: '''There it is. ''Spike slowly wipes is right hand higher on the wheel. '''Spike: Get ready.... He looks to Psycho, who nuds and slowly reaches for his rifle next to his seat. Spike looks to an approaching guard. Guard: 'Pass. ''The guard looks straight to Spike, who looks towards Psycho. '''Psycho (Whispers): Check your pockets. Spike puts his hand in a chest pocket of the vest. Nothing iin the pocket and he looks in the other pocket. Guard: 'You do have it with you do you? ''Spike feels something in it and grabs it. It's a pass and gives it to the guard. 'Spike: '''Why so nervous? ''The guard checks it and gives it back to Spike. 'Guard: '''All right, go on. ''The guard makes a signal to another who opens the gate. A radio sound is heard. The guard reaches for his headphone. 'Guard: '''Yeah? ''He raises his hand to the guard who's opening the gate, who stops. '' '''Guard: '''What the fuck?! ''The guard starts making more signals with his hands. The other guards approach the car. 'Psycho: '''Oh fuck, they got the bodies. ''The guard lowers his hand. He wlaks to the window. 'Guard: '''You two! Get out of the car! We got dead friednlies on.... '''Spike: '''Do it. ''Spike grabs his MP9 while Psycho grabs his rifle. Spike pushes the gun towards the window and fires a few round sin the guard who is the closest to the car and then fires at the others. 'Psycho: '''Step on the gas! ''Psycho shouts while he fires at the other guards and Spike punches the gas. The car starts rushing throught eh gate and wrecks it. They go full speed into the garage, while an alarm starts roaring. Spike slips the car and steps on the brake. They step out. 'Psycho: '''Smoke those bastards. ''Spike and Psycho take cover behind the car and fire at the guards entering the guards. 'Spike: '''Multiple footmobiles approaching from the west. '''Psycho: '''Take 'em out, I'll suppress fire. ''Spike turns to the right, while Psycho starts firing at the enemies near the gate. Spike kills the guys entering the garage from the west. 'Wrecker: '''Team one, we're moving in. '''Spike: '''Hold your position team two, wait for our signal. '''Wrecker: '''Copy. ''Spike faces the stairs. 'Spike: '''Move. Now. ''Psycho fires a few rounds to the incoming guards and then follows Spike onto the stairs. They arrive at a door. Spike turns around. 'Psycho: '''Open it, I'll move in. ''Spike kicks the door open while facing Psycho who walks into the room, scanning it and pointing his rifle to multiple directions. 'Psycho: '''Shit, hostiles firing from elevated position. Take cover. ''Spike slides towards a desk while enemies fire at them from the floor upstairs. 'Spike: '''Team two, come in. '''Wrecker: '''Team two standing by, are we clear. '''Spike: '''Not exaclty, we need support. '''Wrecker: '''Affiramtive. *To his teammates* Go go go. ''Spike posp from cover and fires at the targets. He moves towards another desk. Suddenly, a line of sioldiers smash through the windows into the room and fire at the soldiers. 'Spike: '''12 o'clock high! '''Task Force soldier: '''Got eyes on 'em. ''They kill the guards and move towards the stairs. 'Spike: '''Split up, search the whole building for Sagitarrio. Wrecker, Psycho, you're up with me. '''Wrecker: '''Roger. '''Task Force solider: '''We'll take ground floor. We'll let you know when we got a positive ID. ''Spike, Psycho and Wrecker walk on the stairs onto the upper floor. Suddenly a few smoke grenades pop in front of him. Spike steps backwards, with his arms spreaded. 'Spike: '''Popped smoke, get down. ''The 3 drop down flat on the ground. Suddenly a load of machine gun bullets fly above them. 'Wrecker: '''Fuck, I can't see them! '''Psycho: '''They wildfire at us, keep low profile. ''Spike and the other 2 slowly crawl forward. Occasionally, Spike looks through his sights to look if he can see the machine gunner. '''Spike: Got a visual. Engage! The 3 fire at the enemies, who don't spot them on the ground. After most of the targets are down, including the machine gunner, Spike takes cover behind a flipped over table. Task Force soldier (Radio): 'Spike, lower deck secured. No sign of Sagitarrio, I repeat, no sign of Sagitarrio. What's your call? '''Spike: '''Secure the outside area, we'll call in Ravage for support fire. Take out all SAM sites in and around the building. '''Task Force soldier (Radio): '''Copy that, moving. Out. '''Spike: '''Ravage, do you read me? ''Spike opens fire at incoming enemies. Wrecker and Psycho are also suppressing their choke point, the hallway which leads to the other side of the building. 'Ravage (Radio): '''Clear signal, go ahead. '''Spike: '''You got a clear sky in a few minutes. Prep your missiles and engage on my call, do you understand? '''Ravage (Radio); '''Solid copy, E.T.A. 3 minutes. Out. ''Spike jumps over the table, alongside Wrecker and Psycho. Sprinklers start spraying. They walk into a hallway next to some windows, overlooking the area. 'Wrecker: '''I'm spotting multiple improvised SAM sites. Across the road. ''Spike sees a three man squad building up a rocket launcher on a roof. 'Psycho: '''Coriolis effect will blow off our bullets before they hit them. Wrecker advise the others. '''Wrecker: '''Eh, strike team. We have a visual on an improvised SAM site 2 clicks north. '''Task Force soldier (Radio): '''We need support fire if we want to make it there on time. '''Psycho: '''I'll cover them. You search the rest of the building. ''When Psycho finishes, Spike overlooks the yard again before slowly walking down the hallway. '''Ravage (Radio): '''Be advised, all units. I got multiple phantom dots on my radar. I say again, we might have Maltese spec ops entering our area. '''Spike: '''I read you Ravage. Any diplomatic possibilities? '''Ravage (Radio): '''Negative, we can't use guns with their presence. We got les than 5 minutes to finish this. Clear out those SAM sites and then I'll fire danger close to secure Sagitarrio's death. '''Spike: '''Hold up, Ravage. I'm leading this mission and I say we get him out. Alive. The only way we negotiate is with shotguns. '''Wrecker: '''Spike, you know what you're saying?! '''Ravage (Radio): This order comes straight from the top, Spike. You need to retreat immediatly. Spike (Through Ravage): Wrecker, drain the communications of the spec ops... Wrecker: 'Okay. Psycho, give me your OPSAT ID. '''Spike: '...and try to block their entrence to the whole area. 'Psycho: '''What do you want to do? ''Spike walks backwards. 'Spike: '''I'll get him myself. ''Spike now turns around and runs away. 'Spike (Shout): '''Trust me! ''Spike appears at a door and slowly walks towards it. 'Spike: '''Keep me posted... ''Spike kicks in the door. Flames arise at the sides and Spike faces a room full of enemies. 'Wrecker (Radio): '''All right, I'm in. Ehm, they speak somekind of arabic, I don't know if I can follow everything. '''Spike: '''Get everything you recognize and give me a sitrep. ''Spike switches from cover to cover, while firing at the enemies. 'Wrecker (Radio): '''They don't dare to go inside the perimeter. That'll buy us some time. '''Psycho (Radio): '''Strike has disabled the SAM sites. Ravage is going in. ''Spike takes out the remaining soldiers. 'Spike: '''I'm getting closer. We don't need a dead man. '''Wrecker (Radio): '''Spike, the spec ops are calling our government's hotline. If you pull this off, they world may have a debate about us for a whole year. You really need to stand back, now! '''Spike: '... That's where politics are for... Spike walks onto a pair of stairs. '' '''Psycho (Radio): '''Spike, hold up. Ravage is going to engage! '''Spike: '''Let him keep his guns silent. I want him alive. '''Psycho (Radio): '''It's jnot about what you want, we got a mission to filfull. ''Spike walks towards a heck of a inside balcony in the house. Suddenly a soldier attacks him from his back. 'Wrecker (Radio): '''Spike, get back here! ''The guadr takes Spike's knife and tries to slash in his chest, only to cut Spike's ammo belt. Spike drops his ammo belt and disarms the soldier, but is smashed in his face. '' '''Soldier: '''Die you motherfucker. ''Spike tries to prevent another punch, but fails. However, Spiek evades the next punch and pulls a pin out of his ammo belt on the ground and fires his rifle which lays on the ground at the feet of the soldier, who falls and releases grip. Spike tries to jump of the balcony, but is catched by the blast and falls down. A gas tank explodes with him and fires starts to appear around him. Spike slowly crawls back up. 'Spike: '''Pyscho, come in... ''No response. 'Spike: '''Psycho, come in. *argh* Wrecker, do you read me! ''The fires get closer to him and another gas pipe explodes beneath him. More explosions follow. Spike runs towards a door. He runs through it and sees a blast of fire coming towards him. Spike closes a door in his back quickly. He grabs his HK416 and checks the magazine, empty. He grabs his knife and walks through the room. The fire sprinklers are active and drizzle appears on the screen. '''Sagitarrio (In the background): ..What do you mean with "you don't know how they breached security", they are goddamn in the house! This is your fault officer, you said we were safe... What?! You would make sure nobody would find me. Yes! They're Americans, officer, they fucking know I was here. No, it's too late. It's over... I can't go now, can't leave her behind... Spike follows the sound and waits in front of the door. He steps back and kicks in the door and sees Sagitarrio with a phone. Spike attempts to stab him, but Sagitarrio counters the attack by kicking the knife out of the hands. Sagitarrio: You're going to have to do better if you're here to kill me. Sagitarrio punches Spike in his face and throws him against the nightstand. Spike tries to recover when Sagitarrio attacks him again and tries to punch him. Spike grabs the arm and twists it and headbutts Sagitarrio. He releases grip. Spike: Give it up, now! Sagitarrio wipes the blood out of his face. Sagitarrio: I can't... You wouldn't understand why. Spike then dashes to Sagitarrio and punches him in the belly. He grabs his arm and turns to his back. Sagitarrio fights back by using his elbow to hit Spike. He hits Spike's face and Spike kicks against Sagitarrio's knee and they both fall. Ravage (Radio): Requesting fire on target area. Is the area clear? Spike wants to answer but Sagitarrio stands on his head. Spike: *Aargh* No! Psycho (Radio): Spike's OPSAT is out. Wait until he's back online. Ravage (Radio): The drone's missiles are hot! Spike tries to grab Sagitarrio's foot and throws him off him. He then kicks him in the side of his chest on the ground. Spike tries to recover his OPSAT as fast as possible. Wrecker (Radio): Ravage, disarm those missiles! There's still a man out there! Ravage (Radio): Bonecrusher, abort the strike! Spiek sees a light in the distance. He then tries to run out of the room, bumping on a child. A little girl. Spike: What the hell? Sagitarrio: Sarah! Get out! Spike recovers his OPSAT. Spike: Ravage abort the missile! There's a little girl here! Sarah (Between Spike's line): Daddy? What's happening? Spike: Do not engage, I repeat do not engage!. Ravage (Radio): Damn it! The light instantly comes closer, turning to orange lights which become bigger. When they are close, they hit the windows with Spike holding his hands in front of his eyes. The screen goes black. Intel datapad COA - D4579WE8 // OPERATION: GUILLOTINE Recommendation for TIER 1 team Task Force 121 for immediate COA for targeting and capture/elimination of HVT BRIEFING: Task Force 121 Hotel Team Briefing Performed: Callsign "Eclipse" Commander, Commanding Officer of Task Force 121 Members Participating: Callsigns "Spike", "Psycho", "Ravage", "Wrecker" Armament: 4x HK 417 outfitted with ACOG Scopes and Suppressors, 4x MP9 outfitted with Suppressors Location Confirmed: Classified, Valetta, Malta Mission Objective: Capture or eliminate Target: Sagitarrio. Purge any sensitive data held. Our CIA assets have studied Valetta as a prime location for HVT hideouts and have conducted a clean sweep throughout Malta for any fugitives. Target: Sagitarrio has been under the radar for nearly 2 years and is believed to hold some potentially hazardous secrets of future US interests that would greatly benefit its enemies and those who seek leverage against. The discovery of Sagitarrio's compound is new and unmapped since reconaissance teams are unable to perform close due to the patrols of armed guards. Their presence indicates that something/someone sensitive is being held in the interior. CAS will include a Reaper drone callsign Bonecrusher outfitted with Hellfires to be lazed on your mark. Only use if necessary. Opposition appears to be armed PMCs with automatic rifles, machine pistols and possible sniper rifles. All armed enemies must be dispatched with the utmost discretion. Involvement in the public must be minimal, as Maltese police and military forces must not be informed of this operation due to compromising reasons. Target Sagitarrio is confirmed as a place of residence in the Valetta Villa. Mission MUST succeed as Sagitarrio can possibly drop off the grid permanently if able to successfully escape the 121. No other assets have useful intel on future locatons of the HVT. Sensitive information is possibly on the databases of Sagitarrio's assets and devices. All information discovered must be purged immediately as of Guillotine protocol 11.